


It's about time?

by Breakingoffmyantlers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Naked Derek, Scent Marking, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sheriff Stilinski Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingoffmyantlers/pseuds/Breakingoffmyantlers
Summary: Derek and Stiles have been pussyfooting around defining their relationship.





	It's about time?

Derek and Stiles never had those conversations, that determined which stage they were at in their relationship. Theirs progressed steadily and somewhat confusingly, dating other people wasn’t something either on of them considered but they didn’t refer to each other as significant others. While being content with whatever it is, that was going on between him. Derek came home with a seed of doubt planted in the back of his mind. The source of his troubles being, Peter his observation of their relationship.

 

Derek had taken the food, that Stiles had dropped off at his job that afternoon outside during his lunch break, only to be joined by Peter. His uncle always had a way of getting under his skin, even during the briefest of their conversations but communicating with him wasn’t something he was able to avoid anymore as they had become partners in the constructions business they set up last year. As soon as Peter sat down he reached for Derek his food container and started shoveling the contents into his mouth. This should’ve immensely angered Derek but at this point he was getting used to it, Peter never ate all of it because he knew he’d receive a jab to the stomach if he did. Stiles cooking was incredible though so Derek understood why Peter wanted to share his meal and knew Peter also did it to spite the younger man, who had threatened to not even feed him leftovers if he was starving. The tension between those two could be cut with a knife, mostly due to Peter his on and off relationships with several members of their pack. His reconciliations with Lydia always ended in drama and the ones with Isaac resulted in heartbreak. Stiles didn’t like dealing with the inevitable aftermath, that he always had to clean up being the one that most pack members turned to for comfort, thus he gave Peter the cold shoulder hoping he’d clean up his act. His uncle though paid this no mind and was already back together with Isaac, the pup that so desperately craved affection but looked for it in all the wrong places.

„When are you locking this down?” Peter asked, pointing at the food container he held in his hand.

„Huh” Derek responded, having been pulled from his reverie.

„Stiles, what’s on the horizon for you guys? Mating? Marriage?” Peter continued bothering him with senseless questions. 

„We are not together in that way” Derek answered exasperatedly. 

Peter had been teasing him over his closeness to the sheriff’s son even before the pack was what it has become. When Stiles was still in high school and the unstructured unit fought off the random baddies that would wander into town.

His uncle was so obnoxious as he sat there next to Derek laughing at him. Peter handed him back his food container and sunk down into the desk chair he had hauled out of the office earlier.

„Than why does he run your pack?” Peter challenged him and Derek just raised a brow.

„He does not” He calmly stated, not allowing himself to get riled up.

„Most Alphas would lose their cool over such things Derek but you let Stiles take the reins without a second thought” His uncle told him, making Derek question certain dynamics within the pack that he never paid any mind to.

„Stiles isn’t just anyone though, he is the pack emissary and knows a lot more about certain things concerning the pack. It isn’t a big deal” Derek told Peter hoping that he would drop the subject.

But once again Peter burst out in laughter and Derek tried his best to ignore him and finally started eating what was left of his meal.

„Listen to me kid, you don’t just trust Stiles. Your wolf allows him to help you lead your pack, decorate your den and provide for you” Peter actually seemed to be on to something for the first time ever, the relationship between Stiles might mean more than he initially attributed to it.

„It’s complicated Peter, just drop it. Stiles and I are not ready for anything serious yet” Derek felt his face flush as he told his uncle this but wanted to stop his uncle from dissecting his relationship.

„Are you sure because Stiles is giving off completely different signals” Peter bated him and Derek went for it before realizing it was a trap.

„Like what?” he asked.

„He goes out of his way to bring you food every day, dresses you in the morning and of course reeks of you, because you sent mark him every chance you get” Peter poked him in the shoulder, giving him a knowing look.

„It isn’t like that all the time” Derek tried to counter and received a snort for his efforts.

„When is the last time you cooked a meal or went shopping Derek. Accept it Stiles has basically been your spouse for the past couple of years” Peter made his case and Derek let out a sigh of annoyance.

„Yes we are ridiculously close to the point, that we share a bed and he is in control of my entire life. I don’t even know how much I earn monthly because Stiles handles our finances. But you know what Peter is comfortable and I don’t want to upset the flow of things” Derek confessed.

„Be that as it may your wolf will sooner are later, wanting to lay its claim on what is already essentially his.” his uncle explained and Derek nodded knowing what he says to be truth.

„I just don’t want to lose him” Derek said in a quiet voice, more so to himself than to Peter.

„Don’t worry about it Stiles loves, he let you fuck him during your heat right. A prude like him, that had the will to turn me down wouldn’t give that up to just anyone” Peter predictably steered their conversation in vulgar direction.

„How did you…never mind” Derek got up from his chair fleeing into the office trailer, desperately trying to get away from the now aggravating conversation.

 

That evening Derek came home to Stiles cooking dinner, wearing a shirt several sizes too big for him, even from the front door the Alpha could tell that the younger man reeked of him. It was a pleasant sight to come home to. Stiles didn’t even startle when Derek plastered to his back, in a matter of seconds of having arrived. In fact his reaction was to let out a content sigh, while Derek scented him as he usual does and let him seep all the tension from his muscles. 

„How was your day?” Derek asked Stiles, whom he had let go off as the other went to stir minced meat in a frying pan.

„Busy, this pack will be the end of me I swear. My day started off great when I left the house and brought you but after that…” Stiles stopped telling Derek about his day, seething for a brief moment before continuing. „Then Isaac called me over to this dodgy lingerie shop on the other side of town, to help him buy something to wear for Peter his birthday” at that both of them cringed. „It took everything in me to not strangle your pup Derek I swear and after dealing with that whole ordeal I had to sit down with Deaton discuss the terms of our alliance with Yver pack in Arizona” Stiles seemed absolutely done with the day and about ready to turn in for the night. „How did that go?” Derek asked, moving closer to Stiles and placing a hand on the back of his, seeping away the newly formed tension that had built due to him recounting his day. „Very well, I’ll brief you on it tomorrow” Stiles told him and Derek kissed his cheek, heading towards the dinner table as Stiles was about ready to serve the spaghetti that he had been preparing.

They had a quite dinner and headed upstairs afterward. Stiles fell into bed immediately, crawling under the covers and getting comfy. Derek instead headed for the shower wanting wash off the day, before he joined Stiles. „I’m trying to go asleep Derek” Stiles whined when Derek walked out of the bedroom naked, whilst drying off his hair. „Then go to sleep” Derek snickered, knowing Stiles still got riled up when he see him in the buff. Even though that was pretty much every morning and evening. „Put something, so I don’t get handsy” Stiles demanded to no avail as Derek crawled into bed next to and pulled him over until he moved of his own accord to the position that they usually went to sleep in. Which was with Stiles head on Derek his chest and an arm and leg strewn over Derek his body. „Comfortable” Derek asked and Stiles nodded settling in.

Neither one of them was falling asleep, no matter how long the lay in bed. At first it was because Derek had forgotten to turn off the lights but now they had no excuses shrouded by the darkness of their room at night. 

„Hey do you think we should get mated?” Derek asked Stiles, who immediately sprung at the question and turned on the side table lamp.

„Are you serious, after the day I had you spring this on me” Stiles waved his hands furiously and made an effort to get out of bed.

„Listen to me, the way we go about our lives isn’t too far off from being a mated pair” Derek pulled Stiles back towards him gently. 

„I know but I want more than just that” Stiles admitted, being more frank than usual about these matters.

„You want to get married?” Derek asked and Stiles leaned forward kissing him. This had been a continues thing in their relationship, when Stiles wanted Derek to make the first as he remained uncharacteristically  
. But before Derek could say anything, Stiles nodded and said „Very much so”. Derek kissed his soon to be mate at that, they had been beating around the bush for far too long.

 

Thinking back to several months prior Derek could have gathered as much. Stiles had wanted to be with him and he wanted Stiles by his side if possible for every waking moment. It had been past midnight when Derek received a call from the sheriff, to come and pick up the man his son. Stiles had apparently been inconsolable and told his father that he no longer wanted to live in the house that he grew up in but wanted to go and stay with his pack. When Derek arrived at the Stilinski residence, he helped load several duffle bags into his car and left Stiles in the passenger seat to go back over to the house, planning to apologize to John for the way the situation transpired. The sheriff pulled him into a hug instead and told Derek that he entrust his son to him. This had been a stamp of approval on their relationship.


End file.
